


Gravity Falls: Stans, Stans, and more Stans

by eltigre221



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/F, Incest, M/M, Stancest times 3, Too Many Stan's AU, established relationships - Freeform, rating might go up in later chapters, seriously a lot of stancest in here, seriously weird AU, some slow developing relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:33:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5352518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eltigre221/pseuds/eltigre221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All he was supposed to do was turn on the machine and bring Ford home, he didn't expect it to spit out more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prelude: Portal Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU I came up with, it's a little complicated, and kinda confusing. I just hope everyone will like it, or at least enjoy reading it. Also rating will go up in later chapters.
> 
> AU: in an alternate reality, where Stan and Ford get sucked into the portal together, they end up in a universe where they're both still teenagers and it's a year before the Science Fair Incident, the teen brothers find them on the beach near the Stan-o-War.
> 
> A year goes by, basically things are okay up until the Science Fair, Ford get's first place and Stan goes to tell Researcher Ford and Mullet Stan about it, and before Ford could yell or order Teen Stan not to mess with the project, Teen Ford came over and asked what was going on.
> 
> Teen Stan lied and said they told him about one of their adventures in their dimension, and the next day is the whole meeting with the principal, and Ford saying he wanted to go to the college, Stan getting upset at being left behind, but instead of hiding that he breaks the machine, Stan calls Ford for help, tells him what happened and they work together to fix it before tomorrow, unfortunately someone, decided to set fire to the school, with the brothers inside.
> 
> The two Stan suddenly smell smoke while on he beach, they didn't know what was going on, but they had to find out, during this, another person arrives, it's Grunkle Ford, he has no idea what's going on, and before he can ask what's going on, another portal opens up, and pulls all five of them through, and into the canon universe :)
> 
> Stan fixes the portal after the kids have been living with him for the first week of Summer :) and so Ford comes back early and they now have two more Stans and Fords with them ^^

**Prelude**

**Portal Chaos**

It was supposed to be simple, turn on the machine, get his brother back, and hopefully they can mend their broken relationship. However what had happened wasn’t what he expected it to be. He had thought that this ‘one last time’ working on his brother’s portal would’ve been just that the last time before he finally called it quits. After what had happened to the wax figure, he thought it to be a sign that after all these years he should finally stop trying.

But that night as he went downstairs and into the basement, working on the machine, something happened, it activated. After thirty years of trying, and failing to get the journals, to start up the portal, now, now it had activated and it was finally time to bring his brother home.

He grinned as he spent the next two weeks getting his brother back, there were a few gravity ‘anomalies’ when he was using the portal. Thankfully no one was hurt, and no one from the government had come knocking on his door. The kids and Soos found out of course, but when he explained the night before the portal had finished charging, they were down in the basement with him, waiting for the machine to finish powering up.

However it wasn’t one person that came out of the portal that night, it was five. And let’s just say there was gonna be a lot of explaining, and a lot of strangeness going on from that point forward.


	2. A Long Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's what happened...

**Chapter 1**

**A Long Story**

Stanley Pines watched as five people exited the portal, two seemed to be in their teens and suffering from some serious burns, two others seemed to be adults in the late 20s, also having some burns on their skin and clothes. But the last figure, the first one who came through the portal, was tall and old, in his late fifties like Stanley Pines. He was in a very dirty black outfit, from his jacket to his boots, the clothes were all dark and dirty.

He removed his goggles and glared at Stanley, furious with him for reactivating the portal. His facial features were similar to Stanley’s but different at the same time. Stan smiled at his brother, even if he was receiving a glare in return, it didn’t matter, he was home.

“After all these years, you’re finally home,” Stan smiled at his brother. He was about to walk up with open arms, when a low groan caught everyone’s attention.

They all turned to face one of the figures that had come through with Stanford Pines. It was someone in their late teens around maybe 17-18 years old, he was wearing soot and sweat covered shirt with the sleeves rolled up, his jeans were the same, soot coated, but there were burns on it, and the back of his shirt had several heavy burns as well. Same with a lankier 17-18 year old next to him, only his burns weren’t as severe as the person next to him. His long sleeved button up shirt was coated in a thin layer of soot, same with his pants. He was also wearing a pair of rounded glasses, but they were coated in ash and from the looks of it, he was unconscious.

Next to the teenagers, were two adults, late twenties from the looks of them, but no one was sure at the moment. They were coated in ash, and appeared to have suffered some minor burns, but seemed to be okay. One of them was wearing a long coat; boots, pants, and shirt, colors couldn’t be seen beneath the ashes. The other had on what looked like a winter coat and similar apparel to the person next to them, but he or she had long hair.

“We need to treat their wounds,” Dipper said, taking charge once his shock wore off. He also gained the attention of Stan’s brother, who hadn’t noticed him, Mabel, or Soos when he arrived.

“Stan you didn’t tell me there were children here,” Stanford stated to his brother. “Along with some sort of large hairless goffer,” He questioned while motioning to Soos.

Soos merely laughed it off with a joke, while Dipper and Mabel went to work in treating their unconscious guests. They cleaned the more severe burns on the unconscious teens, leaving Soos and the older twins to tend to the adults and their burns.

**GF-GF-GF-GF**

“Hey Grunkle Stanford,” Mabel called out, once she had finished tended to the nerdy looking teen, about a half hour after everyone had arrived.

He turned to look at her, “Yes Mabel?” He asked; Stanley had filled him in on everyone’s names while they were treating the two injured adults. But they seemed to mostly be suffering from minor smoke inhalation.

“Do you know who these guys are?” She asked. She grabbed her knitting needles and started to make a sweater for their new guests.

Ford was quiet for a moment before answering. “I only saw them for a brief moment before Stan brought me back. They’re younger versions of the two of us.”

“But how and why did they come back with you?” Dipper asked, only looking up for a moment from his work on the heavily burned teen. He then looked back down and continued his work in treating the injuries.

“I don’t know. All I remember before coming through the portal was fire, and a quick glimpse of their faces.” Ford informed his great nephew. He, Stan, and Soos had just finished treating the adults’ wounds, and knew they would make a full recovery. “We’ll get their story once they wake up. And before I forget, Stanley is there anyone else who knows about this place besides us?” Ford asked his twin.

“Nope just us, although I’m surprised no one caught onto what happened.” Stan muttered, ironically jinxing them later down the road.

**GF-GF-GF-GF**

After an hour, three groans could be heard and the two adults and one teenager were starting to wake up, but the final one, who was most likely Stan as a teenager, was still unconscious. The adults got up and shook their heads, before opening their eyes and were shocked at their surroundings. It was almost the same basement they had been in a year prior, except for the ruined portal, and other people in the room. Including what appeared to be older versions of themselves that had apparently been tending to their injuries.

Before they could get a word out, the teenage Ford, groaned and sat up. He quickly looked around and called out, “Stanley.” Although it wasn’t loud; his voice was hoarse due to smoke inhalation, he was about to get up, when a small hand was placed atop his own six fingered one.

Looking down he saw a small girl smiling up at him and said, “He’s over there, his wounds are being treated by my brother.” She told him and pointed at her brother and his own.

And he noticed a small brown haired boy was tending to his brother’s burns and bandaging them. But the six fingered teen still tried to go over and make sure his brother was alright. Mabel helped him up and guided him the short distance towards his unconscious twin. “Stanley,” he whispered and placed a bandaged six fingered hand on his brother’s bandaged shoulder. There wasn’t even a shirt on him anymore; it had been removed to ensure the burns wouldn’t get infected or worse due to clothing fibers near fresh burns.

The teenage Stanley groaned has he finally started to truly wake up. It was only for a few seconds to see his brother looking down at him in worry, and he passed out once more. But those few seconds were enough to calm the teenager’s worry for now.

“You should take a seat,” Mabel told him. She helped get him down to the dirt and stone floor next to his softly sleeping brother. Dipper had just finished bandaging the last of the burns, all that the teenager needed now was rest.

**GF-GF-GF-GF**

After another hour, the kids had learned the story of how the adult Stan and Ford had ended up outside of their own dimension. They had fought over the first journal, Stanley had been branded during their fight, and just before Stanford could be lost to the portal for possibly forever, Stanley jumped up and latched onto his brother, just as he threw the journal towards his once shock prone twin. Stanley only whispered, just before they went through the portal, _“Wherever we go, we go together.”_ After that, they went through and found themselves at Glass Shard Beach New Jersey.

“We’d been passed out for a while, before those two had found us,” Stanley explained. He gestured over to the teenagers whom were seated next to Dipper.

“We ended up staying in their dimension for a year. I tried to figure out a way for us to get back home during this time, until one night a fire had broken out nearby. Stanley and I had smelled and seen the smoke from where we had been staying on the beach.” Stanford explained.

“We knew where it was coming from, and ran as fast as we could to the High School. We don’t know how the fire had broken out, but we could hear young Ford calling out for help. We broke in and quickly made our way into the burning gymnasium.” Stanley added.

“Once inside we saw young Stan was half buried under a burning beam. Ford over there was trying to pull him out and calling out for any form of help.” Stanford explained a little and gestured over to his younger counterpart whom now placed his bandaged brother’s head in his lap. “We helped to get young Stan out from under the beam. Once he was out, he arrived out of nowhere, and a bright white-blue light appeared and we arrived here in your dimension.”

Everyone had been quiet during their explanation/story. Grunkle Stan and Ford having explained theirs earlier, now all they needed to know what happened to the teen Stans. They couldn’t exactly get an answer from the teenage Stanley, but teen Ford could tell them what had happened.

“Well that’s two stories, now let’s hear what happened from your point of view Fordsy,” Mabel grinned up at the teenage Stanford.

He was quiet for a moment, looking sadly down at his heavily bandaged brother. “You’ve already heard most of the story, so I’ll just explain what happened before the fire.” He sighed and started to stroke his brother’s head. “Stan called me from the school telling me he accidently broke my project. I came to the school as quickly as I could, since Stan’s the only one with a car.”

Fordsy paused to take a breath and smiled sadly. “We spent about twenty minutes fixing the project, mainly because we were talking about things we’ve never discussed before.” He continued to pet Stan’s head though his movements seemed to be stopping almost.  “Once we’d finished my machine, we smelled smoke, and knew that it couldn’t be anything good.”

Ford took a shaky breath and continued. “I don’t know how the fire started, but it spread quickly and burned through most of the room before we knew it.” Fordsy was trembling now as if scared by the memory of what had happened. “I was trying to look for a door that hadn’t been surrounded by fire, when suddenly Stan pushed me out of the way. I had hit the floor when I’d heard the beam that had been about to crush me fall on Stanley instead.”

He was trembling even worse now than before, but his voice somehow stayed calm. “I tried to get Stanley out from underneath the burning beam, and at some point our adult selves came in and lifted the beam enough for me to drag Stanley out. The rest you already know.” He finished although he was trembling so badly, but not once did he cry.

Everyone was quiet for a few minutes, before Grunkle Stan spoke up. “Come on, let’s get out of here, we can talk about what we’re gonna do next once we’re upstairs.”


	3. Road to Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Learning new things and healing hands, things change for these Pines Men.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I normally update 2 chapters at a time for multichap fics, but wanted to put this up as a treat for everyone. :) Hope you all like it :)

**Chapter 2**

**Road to Recovery**

After the very awkward discussion of what to do next, Lee (Teen Stan) was taken up into the attic to sleep on Dipper’s bed; the kids along with Fordsy (Teen Ford) went to the local library to get Fordsy some books on burns and how to help heal them. He was going to be researching ways to help Lee heal faster, and make sure there wouldn’t be any long lasting damage from the burns.

“Hmm everything sure does look strange around here.” Fordsy commented as they walked calmly downtown to the library. Fordsy was looking around at all the ‘new-to-him’ buildings and all the strange clothes that everyone was wearing.

“You’ll get used to it,” Mabel grinned up at the teenaged version of her Great Uncle. “We’re almost to the library anyways.”

He breathed a sigh of relief as the library came into view. They entered, and Fordsy quickly began searching for anything that could help him better treat his brother’s wounds. As he was searching for and grabbing as many books as he could carry, Dipper and Mabel were getting him a library card.

**GF-GF-GF-GF**

As the kids and Fordsy were gathering books at the library, Stanley (Mullet Stan) and Stan (Grunkle Stan) were in the kitchen together making a lunch/dinner and talking in hushed voices. As to not be overheard by their respective twin brothers. Speaking of, Stanford (Researcher Ford) and Ford (Grunkle Ford) were seated around the front room table, trying to figure out a way for everyone to be sent back to their respective universes.

“I take it they haven’t healed much, if at all huh?” Stan asked softly as he pulled out a couple of boxes of pasta.

“No, had more important things to worry about.” Stanley whispered back. “Besides, not like it matters in the ‘grand scheme’ of things.” He grabbed some jars of pasta sauce from the cupboards and put them onto the counter.

“Sounds like somethin’ Ford would say,” Stan stated as he started to make lunch/dinner for everyone. There were eight mouths to feed in this house, so there were going to be a lot more trips to the store once things were, for the most part, settled down.

“Always about him, and never us,” Stanley grunted as he slowly took a seat at the kitchen table and made sure his back was to the wall and he was facing the doorway and could see the window out of his peripheral vision.

Stan noticed how his young adult-self was sitting, and it reminded him of long ago when he used to do the same thing, before finally finding a sense of peace living in his brother’s home. “Feels that way a lot don it,” Stan whispered as he got a pot ready and was already heating the water for lunch/dinner.

Stanley was about to say something, when Stanford and Ford walked in. “We’ll need to figure out the best approach to sending everyone back and soon. The consequences of all of us being in a single dimension cannot be good.” Ford told his young adult-self.

“Agreed, we’ll have to start soon and work quickly,” Stanford nodded, and was about to continue when Stan spoke up.

“Hey geniuses, whenever yah done yammering, ya mind helpin us make dinner?” He was in front of the now boiling pot of water. The pasta already being added in and another pot had been taken out to heat up the sauce with. “I need ya ta make some garlic bread, don’t think it’s too complicated for ya ta handle.” Stan groused at the two nerds.

Both Ford and Stanford glared at Stan, but he just ignored their looks. He had more important things to do right now than worry about his brother’s feelings for him. Even if those thoughts are always at the back of his mind.

Stanford was about to comment that they didn’t have time to make garlic bread, when the front door was opened and Fordsy called out. “We’re back.”

“Did you have to check out so many books?” Mabel complained loudly.

“Yes, I need to know every possible way to help Lee get better. I don’t want his condition to get worse. I _need_ to  know how to help him.” He insisted to the twelve year old.

“But did you _have_ to check out almost the  entire library?” Dipper asked.

“Yes,” he stated simply.

**GF-GF-GF-GF**

Lee groaned as he finally started to wake up. His body hurt and his skin felt really, really itchy. He tried to move his arms, only to feel a sharp pain as he tried to lift them. It felt as if his arms were stinging in pain and burning at the same time almost. Stan didn’t cry out from the pain, but he did have to bite his lip to keep any noises at bay. This wasn’t the usual pain from bruises and almost broken ribs he got when fighting against Crampelter and his goons. This was worse, so much worse than those minor injuries.

He tried to sit up again but this time the pain was much worse, and he ended up crying out from the intense stinging and throbbing pain coming from his entire body, and mostly his lower back. He was so distracted by his pain, Lee didn’t notice when the door opened and his brother and two kids came running inside.

“Lee, are you okay?” Fordsy asked as he entered the bedroom and saw his brother wincing in pain. He quickly moved over to his twin and went onto his knees to get a better look at his brother’s injuries. Dipper and Mabel were next to the bed as well, all the books they’d gotten from the library were outside the bedroom all over the floor.

Stan winced in pain as he tried to move and reassure his brother that he was alright. When he suddenly noticed the two kids, they looked like brother and sister, both looking up at him with the same worry as his brother. “Stanley, are you alright, did you try and move? Are the burns somehow worse now?” Fordsy asked him. His eyes were filled with worry, and written even more so on his face.

“I’m fine Ford,” Lee grunted out and tried to sit up again, only to wince in pain and flop back onto the old mattress he was on.

Fordsy was upset at his brother and voiced it in a worried tone. “Lee, please don’t get up, you’re in no condition to be moving around.” Fordsy paused and looked to his left and stated. “Dipper, Mabel, can you two climb up and sit on his back to keep him from getting up. But please be careful and try not to aggravate any of his wounds.”

“We’ll be careful Fordsy, don’t worry.” Mabel reassured him and climbed onto the bed with her brother. Both twins took careful seats on Lee’s back. Neither wanted to agitate Lee’s burns, let alone add unwanted pressure onto the wounds as well.

When the chubbier teen didn’t make any negative noises to their movements, the pre-teens settled into comfortable positions. “It’s nice that you’re awake now Lee,” Mabel grinned down at him and took out a pair of her knitting needles and some brightly colored yarn.

“Umm, okay,” Lee stated feeling a little freaked out by this whole situation. Fordsy was completely calm about the whole thing, and judging from the

“Sorry, if she’s being a little overbearing, that’s my sister Mabel, and I’m Dipper.” Dipper smiled, a bit nervously, from Lee’s left side. He just nodded numbly, completely confused as to what the heck was going on, and why his brother was so calm.

“I’ve got a lot of explaining to do I know,” Fordsy stated as he noticed the obviously incredibly confused look on his brother’s face.

**GF-GF-GF-GF**

Two hours later, Lee was caught up on what had happened after he pushed Fordsy out of the way of the falling and slowly burning beam. Their trip through a dimensional portal, meeting even older versions of themselves, and now the kids, well technically Dipper and Mabel are their great niece and nephew. Lee honestly wanted to call them his cousins, since being a teen and getting called a ‘great uncle’ was really weird.

“What’re ya doin’ Mabel?” Lee asked as he saw her finish up something out of the corner of his eye. She was left to keep him from moving, while Fordsy had left to go and grab some of the books he’d checked out of the library. Dipper went to join him, and he also wanted to check and see if ‘Grunkle Stan’ had finished making dinner.

She grinned at him, showing off her braces and stated. “I’m making sweaters for everyone. I make one every day to wear, and I wanna make sweaters for all our new family members.”

“Huh, can I make a request for the colors on my sweater then?” Stan asked, still a little freaked out by this whole situation. But he was still surprisingly calm despite everything that happened.

“Sure any color you want I’ll use it, oh do you wanna listen to some music while I knit?” She asked, grinning happily at them.

“Uh okay, do you know what’s good to listen to? I have a feeling the songs I like aren’t that popular anymore.” He told her with a light blush dusting his cheeks.

Mabel giggled and said, “Don’t worry I’ll catch you up with all of best songs for the past ten years.”

Lee smiled, and Mabel quickly put on some music that Lee had never heard before, and was surprised by the fact that he kinda liked it.

**GF-GF-GF-GF**

While Mabel was teaching Lee about all the hit songs and bands for the last ten years, Fordsy had already set up a place outside the bedroom for him to read well into the night as he studied. And Dipper was already heading downstairs where Great-Uncle Ford and Stanford were discussing how to best send everyone back to their proper dimensions.

“Hey Grunkle Stan, is dinner ready yet?” Dipper asked once he saw his great-uncle cooking their dinner; he also noticed that Stanley was staring at the doorway.

“It’ll be another thirty minutes,” The eldest version of Stan told the preteen as he and his middle counterpart were working on finishing off the pasta and pulling the garlic bread out of the oven.

“Got it, oh and Lee woke up and Fordsy explained what happened.” Dipper told the two of them. The preteen felt weird calling the teenager by such a ‘cutesy’ nickname, but it was better than the ‘ _Ford Jr_.’ nickname that they’d come up with.

As the preteen left the kitchen, and the two Stans finished up dinner, Stanford and Ford were continuing their talk about how to get everyone back to their respective universes/dimensions within the multiverse.

“Do you think we should include our youngest self in our discussions?” Stanford asked his elder counterpart.

“No, he’s too focused on his own Stanley at the moment to actually concentrate on anything else.” Ford responded as he went over some notes in his first journal.

“Perhaps we should help him restore his Stanley’s health back to normal?” Stanford asked. He didn’t like the idea of ‘helping’ Stanley, or at least helping his own Stan. Who had gotten them into this mess in the first place, and now they were stuck in a different alternate dimension now.

“Hmm it would be for the best, maybe once Lee’s healed up, then we can get more help on figuring out how to get us all back home.”  Ford stated, before opening his journal to a different page. He was already jotting down a burn cream serum that he’d learned in one of the various dimensions he’s been to. It would greatly help with Lee’s recovery, along with regular rest and relaxation as well.

**GF-GF-GF-GF**

After a few hours, Fordsy and Lee ate their dinner’s upstairs, mainly because Lee wasn’t allowed off his mandatory bed rest, and Fordsy wasn’t gonna leave his twin alone. It was a bit tense at the dinner table, but that either had to do with how awkward it was having more than three people at the table. Or because Stanford and Ford didn’t want to spend too much time around their respective Stanleys.

But once the twins were upstairs they happily chatted with the teenagers, talking about what kinds of clothes they could get for them since their current ones weren’t in the best shape. And would definitely stand out in the small town.

“We gotta get you guys some modern t-shirts, there’s a lot you’ll like. And I can make sweaters for everyone too.” Mabel grinned as she went over all the ideas she had for everyone’s sweaters and shirts.

“Heh, I think it’ll be a while before Lee and I can try on any sweaters or t-shirts Mabel.” Fordsy reminded her of Lee’s condition and his own studies to help his brother.

Mabel pouted a little before cheering up. “That’s okay, I can make them for you to try on later.” She grinned at her new family members. She went back to her work of knitting up sweaters for everyone, especially Stanley; he looked like he hasn’t worn any new clothes in a while from what the preteen could see.

As they continued to talk, Ford and Stanford were working on both the burn cream, as well as a few model portal ideas to help get everyone home. Stan and Stanley were tending to a few things around the house, before they headed to bed.

**GF-GF-GF-GF**

It took a few days, but soon Lee was up and about. Well sort of, he still had some healing burns, such as the small 3rd degree burn on his spine, and a few of his healing first and second degree burns. Not to mention when the beam ‘fell’ on him he’d broken his leg and a few of his ribs needed to be mended as well. So he was still on strict rest until he was 100% but at least Lee could walk around the house now and then. He was incredibly lucky that his spine hadn’t suffered any damage, aside from the burns.

Stanford and Ford had made the a burn cream to help with Lee’s more severe burns, but now that he’s mostly healed up, he’s gone off the special cream. And sticking to more ‘normal’ recipes that Fordsy had been making for him and over the course of the few days Lee was on bed rest, he and Fordsy were learning a lot more of this ‘modern’ world.

Lee had gotten used to popular or pop music, while Fordsy had greatly enjoyed learning more and more history that had changed/happened in the last 30 years. Well until Dipper and Mabel made him take a break with Lee to watch their favorite TV show, Duck-Tective, it was pretty interesting to say the least. Fordsy and Lee loved the mystery element to the show, and the duck being a main character was pretty funny too.

Stanley and Stan had taken to making various attractions for the Mystery Shack, as well as adding in a ‘new’ tour guide. Stan would do most of them, but take breaks now and then, allowing Stanley to take over a bit and enjoy himself, and contribute more around the house.

Stanford and Ford had taken to staying in the basement to have their privacy to work on a way to get everyone back to their proper dimensions. They only came up at meal times, and whenever Dipper or Mabel insisted that they’d have some fun and not just focus on their work completely. They also made sure to get the two older males to actually bathe once in a while. Much to their annoyance but everyone’s joy since their stink could be pretty rank.

But today at lunch, Grunkle Stan made an announcement to the larger family.

“Alright, we’re running low on food, and since the wonder nerds aren’t gonna help pay the bills or buy food,” Stan groused out and enjoyed the sounds of the indignant squawks they let out. “We’re all goin’ ta town tomorrow to buy, and shoplift some groceries.” He stated bluntly.

”YAY!” Dipper and Mabel cheered out, before Dipper realized exactly what Stan had just said.

“Are we gonna have to run from the cops again?” Dipper asked.

“Nah, things get hairy, we can always toss out the nerds and make a clean getaway.” Stanley grinned at his nephew. He was only partially kidding about throwing his twin out of a moving car.

“We’re hard of sight not sound,” Stanford glared at his twin.

“When you say everyone’s going that means Lee too right?” Fordsy asked the older versions of his twin.

“I’d say no, but he needs to get some fresh air along with the rest of us.” Stan commented. He knew how hard it was to stay inside all the time, makes one go stir crazy, let alone a teenager who’s getting tired of being on ‘bed rest’. Come tomorrow though, Stan would regret ever suggesting to take everyone out at the same time.  



End file.
